Going down fighting
by Thisiswhatigotintroublefor
Summary: A Jily fanfiction. James and Lily, fresh out of Hogwarts, continue their lives together, until the first wizarding war comes to it's peek. They are forced in to hiding and... well you pretty much know the story from there.
1. I'm getting married in the morning

The house was alive, not the breathing kind of way, but the way where everywhere you go it seems someone in the house is doing something. Somewhere Mrs. Evans was gathering old jewelry, somewhere Mr. Evans was throwing a fit and somewhere Petunia was shoving how better Vernon is down everyone's throat. There was one though, she should have been awake already. She should have gotten up and dressed, she should have! But she isn't, and doesn't plan to. Lily Evans, age 18, and she is getting married in the morning.  
"I'm getting married in the morning." was all she could think, say, yell, and mutter. She just stared at the wedding dress hanging lamely on the door of her wardrobe. Now that really wasn't the only thing that is on her mind, of course it's not. She's a girl. Girl's always branch out several thoughts under one subject. So when Lily thinks "I'm getting married in the morning" she actually means "I'm getting married in less than 24 hours, my dress has to fit, my hair better be tamed, I should have lost five extra pounds, I don't think I'm going to eat, I'm actually very hungry, the cake better be perfect, James better not wear his lame bow tie, Sirius needs to quit his shit and buy and tuxedo, I am marrying the guy I hated for the past six years and I'm getting married… in the morning.".  
"LIIIIIIIILLY! WAKE UP! THE WEDDING IS IN TWO HOURS!" Mrs. Evans shouted and banged on the door. Couldn't she stop doing such 'teen versus mother' routines like she did almost seven years ago to wake Lily up for school or Sunday church? Mrs. Evans needed to grow up. Lily effortlessly rolled on the edge of her bed; she landed sack-of-awkward-potato like on the floor. "Oh Lily did I startle you?" Mrs. Evans could be heard on the other side of the door; Lily groaned. She slipped out of her pajamas and in to her underwear. An old song from a muggle album roared in to action from her Phonograph. Static, static… LOLLIPOP, LOLLIPOP OH LOLLY, LOLLY, LOLLY. "LOLLY POP," Lily smacked her lips "badum, dum, dum, dum…" Lily sang along, dancing very childish in her wedding dress.  
Zooming out of control and into a one bedroom apartment on the far west side of Wales, we see three young men crammed into a room. "Bow-tie?" A man hidden behind his thick spectacles held out his hand; The battered blonde one threw a red bow-tie on his palm. "Sirius… Sirius wake up man. WAKE UP." he shook the hung over man on the messy air mattress. "I heard you, damn it Remus!" the raggedy young man named Sirius rolled over, hitting the wall. "You okay there mate?" Thick spec's chuckled. "James, you're getting married… in two hours… and I'm the only one making an effort. WHERE'S WORMTAIL!" Remus scurried around his apartment, tripping on many books and bottles of Firewhisky. James turned around, fixing his bow-tie "Sent him to get my shoes polished; after this one threw upon on them last night." James pointed at Sirius, whom was still on the ground. Remus dragged Sirius upon the wall; forcing him to stand, "Get up man! James, Wormtail can't drive the muggle car, please tell me you didn't lend him my car…?" Remus said "Well he certainly couldn't take my broom; you don't know where his arse has been…" James laughed, still trying to fix his hair. "And he certainly won't be riding my baby.' Sirius winked; Remus sighed. "Seriously Sirius, get your sorry arse ready. My best mate isn't showing up to my wedding looking like a homeless man." James teased; Sirius tossed off his muscle shirt and put on Remus' dress shirt and picked up some jeans from the corner of the room; Remus nearly pants'd him. "JEANS SIRIUS. JEANS!?" He said "Whenever I get married lets hope none of you behave like this!" he scurried some more "If you ever do! Haha, Prongs, we all know who's going to be bridezilla!" James and Sirius both poked at Remus' sides, causing him to laugh and spaz out uncontrollably "stop-STOP IT! Honestly, when will you two stop harassing me?" Remus pushed them away.  
The trio procrastinated around until Peter Pettigrew came back, he waddled in to the house. Peter was an awkward lump that somehow managed to grow human internals and a voice. No one knew how he had managed to score such amazing friends, but he did. "James!" Peter shouted and fell on his knees "What is it Peter?" James dragged his feet towards Peter's direction "Oh Wormy! Did the Death Eaters get you?! I'm so glad you're safe! Wormy I love you, Wormy I do! My heart beats only for you!" Sirius sing-songed sarcastically and threw himself on Wormtail; James joined into the dog pile and then shortly Remus got pulled in to the action "Guys! James we're down to forty-five minutes! WORMTAIL! Where are his shoes!? And my car?" Remus asked with hope in his eyes "I crashed it, never got to the shoe shiners, and watched your car burn… along with James' shoes… sorry." Remus looked like someone ripped his heart then poorly sewed it back in. "It's cool mate, I'll buy you a new car," James looked around "I'll buy you a house by the looks of this one. As for my shoes… Padfoot where are your Chucks?" James asked "Back off Prongs I'm wearing them. Use Moony's sneakers." Sirius suggested, handing him Remus' white and red worn sneakers from the side of the door. "Doesn't it feel like no time has passed?" James said; Sirius piped up "It doesn't at all it's really weird…" "but a good kind of weird I think." James smirked.


	2. From Evans to Potter

"Twenty more minutes…" Lily said as her mother did the fifth round of 'last touches' to her hair. "I know I know, we just have to set this broach straight." she muttered through the bobby pins in her teeth. Petunia Dursley was sitting on the coach behind the two; she out of all the bridesmaid's was the only one ready, mainly because she didn't put much effort into her dress and hair, after all it was just freaky Lily's freaky wedding and she had no business in it thank you very much. Keri Bell (a muggle friend), Alice Longbottom and Nessa Starr were Lily's 3/10 of bridesmaids; Alice was the maid of honor. Nessa and Alice went to Hogwarts with her, Nessa and Lily shared a dorm together in Gryffindor tower, she and Alice were the only female friends Lily ever became close to, since she spent most of her childhood with one boy, him. But they weren't friends anymore, and he was just her past, Lily looked in to the mirror, this was now and now could not wait. Without knowing she slapped her mother's hand from her hair and stood up "I'm going now." She said absent mindedly. The clock was ticking to fifteen minutes left. Lily left the room being followed by Petunia. "Lily," Petunia called out; Lily spun on her heels "I just want to say… congratulations on… well everything." She said sheepishly, Lily presented no emotion "I thought I was just a waste of space… according to you when you said that non-stop since I came back here." She crossed her arms. "I don't think you're a waste of space. I love you Lily." Petunia almost whispered; Lily began to tear up and threw her arms around her sister "Thank you Tunie, I wish you could have said that a long time ago though." Lily whimpered. "Yes, yes, now hurry up and get in the barn, we should be there by now!" Petunia released herself from Lily's embrace and scuttled away.

"so are we flying there or what?" James said frantically "You and Sirius take the motorbike and Peter and I will apparate over to the farm." Remus said. The wedding was being held at James' families farm on the country side and the groom couldn't be there while the bride was at the same time, according to Remus it was bad luck. "Okay… just hurry up and go, set up everything." James said and with a loud crack, Remus and Peter were out of sight. "Shall we?" Sirius said throwing a helmet at James, whom was already mounting the motorbike "WAIT" James jumped off the bike and stumbled back in to the apartment; Sirius groaned. "I can't forget my baby!" James came back with his broom, the latest Nimbus model. "Let's race!" Sirius shouted, and on a count of three, both of the reckless young men zoomed in to the sky, careless enough to forget about the busy street of muggles below them.

Lily was getting hay all over her wedding dress, it was a very puffy and silky white dress that draped to the ground. "Lily wait!" called out a familiar voice. Lily almost broke her ankle from the loose floor board below her; Remus caught her just before she fell, "We don't want the bride in a wheel chair on her wedding day now do we?" he chuckled softly. "Thanks Remus, so what do you need? Where's James?" she brushed the hay off the hem of her dress "Can't tell you but… he's here… and ready," Remus said his eyes beating quickly. Lily smirked, "anyway I need your opinion on the seating arrangements, Peter's too busy with the catering and I'm about to crap a castle if this doesn't turn out right." Remus said frantically; Lily laughed "Don't worry Remus, just arrange the chairs in two rows, not many people are showing up anyway, I'll go help-" "No. you cannot leave the barn, you must not be seen." Remus held her shoulders "You make it seem like I'm hiding from Voldemort or something…" Lily said sarcastically; Remus held a finger to her lips. As he walked out of the barn, he met one of the bridesmaids, Keri, whom Remus had secretly fancied the day Lily introduced him to her last summer "Hello Remus." Keri said in a smooth Scottish accent "Er- ah- Hello. Keri." he said sheepishly, Remus was never the type to talk to girls. "Want to help me paint the sign?" Keri said, Remus so desperately wanted to say yes but refused and awaited the arrival of his friends.

James and Sirius both came running down the dirt path, "lots and lots of bridesmaids" were the only things heard from Sirius. "And five minutes to spare." James said, feeling accomplished by this. "Your mum's waiting hurry!" Peter led James to the Alter. The bridesmaids were already in line, and already checking out the three Groomsmen and Frank Longbottom. Sirius stood up first, being James' best man, he took this moment and added it to his list of bragging rights. Remus wasn't far behind.

The Organ on the side began to play and two little children walked on to the alter. A six year old Nymphadora Tonks wobbled down the aisle throwing flowers about, a little muggle boy followed closely. Then came the main event. Lily Evans was walking flawlessly down the aisle. Each step she took seemed to make the grass grow green and sprout flowers. She was as radiant as the sun itself and James looked shabby next to her, she smiled softly at the sight of his sneakers. James wasn't the very least surprised about Lily's appearance, he already saw Lily's beauty ever they met on the train in their first year. The moment she stepped on to the alter and exchanged vows was the very moment that the young couple sealed their love story with a kiss and time seemed to stop and all remained still, this was not only the time Lily was joined to James forever, but also the split second her last name changed from Evans to Potter.


	3. Our Song

The wedding party began exactly when the sun set and the moon began to rise. Floating paper bags with candles inside them illuminated the barn ceiling. Muggles and wizards mingled for the first time and the band played old school songs from back in their Hogwarts years. James and Lily were sitting away from their entourage in a corner of the barn. Occasionally snogging and laughing in between, there was no other happier moment in the world that compared to this. Sirius Black came up to the couple, walking straight and sober, he wiped his mop like hair from his face and began to speak "Hey guys, before I get totally wasted… and I mean totally wasted I wanted to tell you guys something. Congratulations on getting hitched! I planned for this day to happen and it did. Let's face the facts, without me, this whole marriage thing wouldn't happen." he said with a smug expression on his face. "Okay Sirius, we all know you were the master mind of this supernatural love; Thank you." Lily stood up and kissed Sirius on the cheek. "I OBJECT!" Remus came in stumbling, "Without me, you chumps would be getting married inside a cupboard under some stairs!" He laughed at his own joke "We can all agree Remus did most of the planning… and took Lily and I's worry for himself" James said, laughing. He quickly gave a hug of gratitude to his best mates. The three men had their own conversation but Lily was lost in her own mind, just staring with a smile at everyone having fun and dancing to one of her favorite songs; Our song Lily's mind said slyly. She blinked rapidly as if she was unaware of her own thoughts and shook her head, this wasn't 'our song', they had nothing left of their friendship, he didn't even have the decency of showing up to her own wedding. Then, in to focus and behind the party in the background she saw a figure, it was tall and lanky, the figure of a male with hunched shoulders and long hair. He stood in Lily's direction, leaving the appearance of a silhouette, he walked in to some light and showed his face. Severus Snape was wearing a simple black tuxedo along with the decency to show up to his ex best friend's wedding.

Severus stared at Lily for some bit, then at James and his head shot to the floor, he began to walk away. Without second thought, Lily shot up from her seat and with a slow pace ran to Severus. Along with her speed, her heart started beating faster and faster, and then- "SEV!" she shouted and threw herself on Severus' neck. She hadn't seen Severus for over two years, it was their sixth year at Hogwarts the last time they spoke, it was more like a pitiful apology than a conversation. Small wet tears streamed down Lily's face "I missed you." She whispered "I missed you too." Severus choked.

"Oh well look what we have here… looks like your wife is more happy to see a slime ball than she is at her own wedding!" Sirius slapped his knee while laughing hysterically. Sure they had been friends since childhood but James was certain they had cut off their friendship for good four years ago! Lily was annoyingly confusing sometimes. "Whatever," James just said, ignoring Sirius' taunts. "I shall have no part in this, come on Sirius, lets go get-" "Wasted." Sirius finished Remus' sentence and pushed him over; Remus smiled at James then followed Sirius to the bar.  
"So," Lily wiped the tears from her eyes "what brings you here?". Severus stared around the room "Sorry Lily, I can't stay for long. I just… had to show up for you and… for what we had." He said stiffly; Lily's smile faded, her eyes became sad. "Are you sure? Well you can come visit us in Godric's Hollow. That's where James bought the house." She said brightly "No I can't. Not with him around. Sorry." Severus muttered "I have to go, goodbye Lily." He turned around "Sev wait. What's gotten in to you? Please Sev, stay." Lily said. Severus hesitated but turned around; Lily wrapped herself tightly around him "Whatever happens Sev, just know I'm always here to talk to you, okay? Don't you think I've forgiven you enough by now?" Lily said. Severus pulled away and said sternly "I'm no longer looking for your forgiveness Lily, I don't need it anymore. Anyway congratulations, see you later." and disapperated.

James was waiting Lily to join him on the dance floor, he found her staring blankly at the sky by the barn entrance "Evans, what's wrong?" James grabbed her waist; she stood silent for some time then finally said "It's Potter to you." and playfully kissed him. They made their way to the dance floor again, where the band played a snazzy swinging song that even attracted Sirius from the bar to the dance floor. Lily foolishly waved her arms around and James tried to show off his 'smooth moves' that he always bragged about, false advertisement at it's finest; James had two left feet. Sirius seemed to steal bridesmaids attention, being passed around more than the Firewhisky. Remus even let loose, and awkwardly shook his body to the beat of the music. The finale of the song came and billions of confetti emerged from the ceiling, probably a charm set up by Remus earlier, Sirius now had something on his face and spun around on the floor, he was one step closer to getting wasted… totally wasted, like really wasted.

It was time to cut the cake, but before any of this happened, the bridesmaids and groomsmen had to give a speech. The recently wed Alice Longbottom spoke first in to the wand disguised as a microphone, "I'd like to congratulate Lily on finally giving in to marrying 'pratty Potter'." She said laughing "Only joking, I'm honored to be part of her wedding, just like she was part of mine. Thank you Lily for always being there for me and being the only one there for me when I had it rough, especially my first year. Here's to you Lily." Alice raised her glass and others mimicked. Peter was next to speak, he came up to the wand and spoke in a small voice "James is my best friend, I hope you and Lily are happy mate. I just hope nothing but the best for you two and I hope you live a long and happy life, if you two need anything remember I'm always here for you! This one is for you James!" Peter raised his glass and drank all his champagne in a gulp. After Petunia's rant about how her life (and wedding) was better than Lily's it was finally Sirius who took the microphone and began to speak "I just wanna say, Prongs, James, Potter, I- I love you man! You took me in when I ran away and I-" Sirius began to slur his words "I just love you so much. Also in other news, I'M WASTED!" He shouted in to the wand "I'M CHOCOLATE WASTED!" Remus took over the wand and everyone started to laugh. Lily walked over and took the microphone from them "Okay… shall we cut the cake?" She said raising a knife, adding a psychopath like appearance to her; James laughed and joined his wife to cut the cake.

Sirius stumbled away to get some fresh air, he crossed Nessa's path "Hello Sirius, had enough to drink I see." she said taking away his wine glass for herself "Nessa! Hey." was all he said; Nessa crinkled her nose and dove in, right to Sirius' mouth. How now was such a perfect time to do this, she and Sirius had been playing hard to get for years, and now he was drunk and she was slightly too, both hoping not to remember a thing the next hung over day.

Remus wasn't too far from everyone, Keri had gone somewhere and he was getting a head ache from all the liquor and chocolate. He mistakenly sat at the children's table, which was only occupied by little Nymphadora Tonks. "Hi" she said happily, Remus just smiled. Nymphadora began jabbering about some folk tale about monsters and princesses, then she stopped when she realized Remus wasn't listening, her hair turned from bright blonde to a deep amber "Are you listening?!" she said angrily "Yeah I am," said Remus, still in a gaze "I was just looking at a princess over there…" Little Nymphadora's eyes grew big and her hair changed light blue "Where!?" she said in excitement, Remus pointed over to Keri sitting with the other bridesmaids, "She's not a princess." she said with disappointment in her voice "She is, but I can never be with her…" Remus said "Why?" Nymphadora said; Remus looked down "Because I'm a monster…" He said softly. Nymphadora scooted closer to him "The world is full of monsters with friendly faces. She'd be stupid not to fall in love with you." She said and hugged Remus then waddled away to play with the other children. Remus had never been seen for himself even with revealing his condition to other people besides James, Sirius and Lily. Then the happy thought faded, Nymphadora was a mindless child, what did she know.

James and Lily were swaying to their last dance of the night, many people were tired and poor Sirius was already asleep, drunken and half nude. "So what did you like most about today?" James whispered "and please don't say seeing Snivellus, because that's low." Lily laughed "No, it was changing my last name, I hated my old one. Potter seems to have a ring to it." Lily said as her rested her head on James' shoulder. "So what did he want anyway?" James asked "Nothing… he just wanted to say hello before he cuts himself out of my life completely." Lily said softly "I would say it's okay, but it isn't. He shouldn't hurt you anymore…" James began to tighten his grip around Lily's waist "Calm down James, there is a reason why I chose you, just remember it. I chose you because I finally woke up and realized that Severus didn't love me, he loved the dark arts, and then I remembered you didn't chose anything else over me, how every time Sirius or Remus would do other things like go to Hogsmeade or cause a ruckus around the castle, you always chose to bother me or watch me study and that's why I chose you, because you never put anything else in front of me." Lily said and it was the only thing said for the remainder of the waltz.


	4. James moves out

James was back at Remus' little apartment four days after the honeymoon weekend. "Mate, you're going to have to get a bigger place, I mean, where the fuck do you go on your days?" James said. Sirius was laid on the couch, still claiming to half a throbbing head ache from getting totally wasted, "I have no idea Prongs. I assume he locks himself up in closet or something…" Sirius said getting up from the couch. "None of your business, you know James this is all I could afford right now, and you also have to remember I can't invest in a car or maybe a better flat because I'm supporting your arses with a part time job." Remus said stiffly. "Now Remus, I told you I'd buy you a new house or something, besides, you shouldn't be scolding me for living here, I'm moving out today. Tell Sirius to get off his lazy arse." James shot back at Sirius "Isn't your family one of the richest, most powerful wizarding families in England? Why don't you take money from your vault at Gringotts?" James suggested; Sirius rolled his eyes "Yeah, wouldn't it be easy to take out money from your families vault if they didn't loathe you or if you didn't bring dishonor to their name or maybe if they didn't disown you. Are you suggesting I break in to Gringotts? One of the most powerful, high security wizarding bank in the world!?" said Sirius, "Reality check mate, not all of us have it that easy." he turned his back at James. "Now that you mention it Padfoot," James opened up his suitcase and took out something silvery and silky "you can use this." James handed Sirius the cloth "I can't break in to Gringotts with an Invisibility cloak! The goblins can see things." Sirius threw back the cloak "No you stupid idiot, use this to break in to your house, your old one that is. Steal the keys to the vault, think of some clever way to forge your mum's signature without the goblin's noticing, bam bing bom! You're in." James tossed back the cloak again; Sirius had a smug look on his face "If I can get past that ruddy house elf, I got this in the bag." Sirius said. Remus didn't look too happy about this "He's still breaking in to Gringotts! Just with them knowing but… at the same time… not knowing… James you really scare me sometimes…" Remus said, looking uneasy. "Calm down Moony, Padfoot will just take out enough money for himself and for your new car; I'll pay for the new house." James said calmly.

James packed his final things and shoved all his suitcases in to one tiny backpack, which he had jinxed to give him unlimited space to put all his luggage. The last thing was his broom, which he was going to use to fly over to the Ministry then use the floo network there to get to Godric's Hollow, a small village located in western England. "I guess this is it then." Sirius said, "It's not a goodbye, not at all really…" James began "It's more like a… see you later." James hugged his best friend Sirius, then Remus. "Goodbye James, say hi to Lily for us." Remus said "Will do, Moony." James said as he mounted his broom, and before you knew it, he was off and soared in to the night sky. Remus closed the door and plopped down on the couch, "I'm going to miss the bastard." He said softly "You're really going to miss him eating from your chocolate stash?" Sirius said playfully "I sort of got used to it during our Hogwarts years…" Remus laughed. There was a crash from the window, an owl pierced right through the glass "BLOODY HELL!" Sirius yelled "It must be urgent." Remus stated and ran to the owl, he picked up the note and the owl flew away, out of the broken window. He viewed the letter "It's for you, Sirius." He said as he handed the letter to his friend. Sirius grabbed the letter and tore it open "Dear Mr. Black, we are to inform you that your brother, Regulus Arcturus Black, has been declared dead on this day, November 21st 1979. His body was never found. We are also to inform you that your father, Orion Black has also been declared dead yesterday, November 20th 1979 at five O' clock in the afternoon. Our condolences, The department of Wizarding Records, Ministry of Magic.".


	5. Skull with a Snake

Less than a year after their wedding, Lily Potter was entitled to soon-to-be mother of James Potter's child. If it was a girl, they were to name her Rose. If they had a boy, they would name him Harry. James was off somewhere doing something for Dumbledore and the Order, so Lily was all alone in the little cottage in Godric's Hollow… well they had a cat but he was always somewhere in the garden. Lily sat down quietly at her desk, writing on parchment and pressing delicately on a quill. I wish you could have attend the baby shower, but I know you must be busy, trying to land the job as Defense against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. I really wish I could see you at the Order meetings, I haven't seen you in months, Sev. I'm due in August, so maybe you could come visit then. With loads of love and hope you may reply this time, Lily. She folded the letter in to an origami heart like she always did and slipped it in to an envelope for extra precaution. She sealed it with a stamp and attached it to an owl "Send it to Severus please," she said quietly and the owl flew out the window, hoping maybe when it returns she might get a reply.

Lily suddenly felt a sharp pain in her lower back, then tons of pressure around her belly; she held on to the edge of the table "OOOOW!" Lily screamed; her water had just broke and it spilled all over the floor. This can't be, she thought, the baby isn't due until August, she kept thinking over and over "JAMES!" She shouted. It was dreadful, the floor was all wet and her pants were drenched. There was two loud cracks at the front door, James and Sirius entered the house casually, they entered the living room where Lily was. "OH SHIT!" James and Sirius seemed to yell at the same time. James rushed to his wife, "Sirius call St. Mungo's!" James yelled, Sirius got his wand, said an incantation and four nurses apparated right in front of them "Please help, my friend's giving birth!" Sirius pleaded "It's okay Lily," James kept saying, trying to support Lily's weight. The Nurses levitated Lily from the ground and pulled her on to a stretcher. One of the nurses pulled out a port key from their pocket, it was a simple hoop, they all held on to it and Lily, in a matter of seconds they were all transported to the hospital.  
Lily was practically dying of pain, it felt like someone was stabbing her with a large knife and twisting it. "Help me!" she cried out, a nurse muttered a spell and suddenly, all the pain and the burning left her body and she was completely numb. She wasn't sure how long it would last, but she was certainly taking advantage of this "I'll see you when I get out!" Lily called out to James and Sirius. She was rushed in to a small, white room where she was practically isolated from everyone else. The nurses and doctors instructed her to do breathing exercises, the spell had sped up the birth process, the baby should be out in an hour.  
"I should be in there with her." James said through gritted teeth "Calm down mate she's fine. I find it so ironic that her and Alice seemed to be having both their babies at the same time." Sirius said, Alice Longbottom's water broke almost the same hour Lily's did, she was sitting at a table during the meeting and when she stood up, water gushed through her dress, Frank was panicking and looked like he was going to faint, it was a relief that Dumbledore finally called St. Mungo's to get Alice. "Did you call Moony?" James said "Yeah he's on his way over, speaking of the meeting, you know who we haven't seen for weeks? Wormtail, I wonder what the bloke is up to…" Sirius said suspiciously. A loud crack rang through their ears and Remus Lupin stood right before them "Where's Lily? Is everything okay?" he asked quickly "Yeah, she's giving birth right now, she should be out in an hour or so, they did the spell thing on her." James said, Remus had a face of relief. "I hope it's a boy." James said.

_

The moonlight from the small window hit the baby's fragile head. Lily had just given birth to a healthy baby boy, and she was relieved too, because she and James so desperately wanted one. "You will always be protected, and you will always be loved." Lily said to her child, as she began to pick him up from his plastic crib. "Harry James Potter, you'll always be my baby, until the very end." she said softly, hugging him. She couldn't believe less than five years ago, she was picturing James Potter being thrown off the astronomy tower, and now she was holding his child. The irony.  
The lights powered off, Lily automatically turned on her protective instincts; she hugged Harry tightly, not planning to ever set him down, she could hear frightened screams from the other patients rooms. Then the moon disappeared behind thick, black smoke and another image replaced it. It had a eerie green glow and a negative vibe attached with it, a thin snake emerged from the smoke and then it took the shape of a skull. A skull that had a snake coming out of it's mouth. Lily looked outside the window and straight in to the empty eyes of the skull.


	6. The end of part 1

This is the end of a story but the beginning of a different one,

Don't be afraid whenever I write in a different point of view, this story isn't about James and Lily anymore, but at the same time, it's all about them.

**Part two, the wizarding war**


	7. I solemnly swear

Grey. Grey sky, Grey house, Gray dirt, Gary water. Gray souls. The souls of the lost, the forgotten, the damned and the beaten. They all live here, meet here, stay here, rot here, as one. Accepted somewhere, for a reason; all the same reason. For once in their pathetic life's they fit in somewhere, isolated from others and forgiven for their past. They are united and for once they don't feel useless or frowned upon. They all follow one, the king of the lost, forgotten, rotten, and damned. He is a very handsome man… or at least was. His skin is turning flaky and pale, the green eyes are black now, and his hair is almost gone; like he is suffering from some kind of disease. The king is feared by so many, by his followers and by strangers, there is only so few that actually joined him for his cause, not for his name. He is even loved, by his best lieutenant, she is probably the only one who would ever love him, her name? Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Married to Rodolphus but only for his blood status; She really hates Rodulphus anyway. She is responsible for the dark mark in the sky, the only thing illuminating the grey sky above them. She is calling the members of the king, they are called the death eaters and are the most feared gang in Britain The king, Lord Voldemort, is busy outside the manor, with his pet snake and awaiting the meeting.

Malfoy Manor, they call it. The wedded Lucious and Narcissa (Black) Malfoy inherited the manor. They had also just had a baby, earlier in the year. After years and years of trying to conceive, they finally had baby Draco, the miracle baby boy. He would be their first and last child, since it would be almost impossible to have another. Lucious was sitting in front of a marble furnace, on a leather coach; Bellatrix had just left the room and his wife entered in her place. "Lucious, they are coming." She said in an almost whisper; he did nothing. "You can't tune out Lucious, not like this." Narcissa sat next to him; again, he did nothing. "Please, please…" Narcissa said one last time before she began to cry. Lucious just sat there, almost ignoring his wife's sobs "Why is this happening to us?" Lucious said very quietly. Narcissa looked up, then opened her mouth to talk, but her tongue couldn't dig up the right words to say. "Why is this FUCKING HAPPENING, TO US!?" Lucious yelled, bolting up from the coach and blasting a vase to pieces from the coffee table. "Stop it. I don't know Lucious." Narcissa grabbed his shoulders, pulling him towards her. "He threatened to kill us… to kill our son." He said, face landing on his wife's shoulders "Lucious, If you can't stay strong for us, what makes you think we can for our son?" Narcissa whispered "You have to do it." Lucious said "I will not." Narcissa replied "get the damn mark Narcissa or we'll both die." Lucious yelled; Bellatrix barged in "The fuck is going on here?" she said calmly, "Now, now, Lucious. Don't you dare force my sister to doing things she doesn't want to…" Bellatrix stuck her nose in his face "The Dark Lord is being kind, he's changed his mind…" She began "She doesn't have to get the mark, and you don't have to do the task… he's found bigger, stronger," She circled him and came close to his ear "_better_ people to do the task." she whispered. Bellatrix shrieked with laughter "Such as I…".

They had all arrived, each one on the side of the long table, at least 30 of them came. Lord Voldemort sat in the very edge. "I have gathered all of you here because we have a special guest… to welcome in to our… group." He began, his words being pronounced with a slither. "But we shall meet him towards the end, first we need information from our spy, Severus, would you please share with us?" He pointed at the back of the table. "Yes my lord," Snape began "The Potter girl has still been writing to me…" he said "Expecting an answer I suppose." Bellatrix said; everyone laughed, except for Voldemort. "Concerning?" Voldemort said slyly "Nothing really, just about her life events, the boy was born yesterday." Snape said; Voldemort looked slightly surprised "The boy was born on the 31st of July… interesting… I think this could be the one we are looking for." He said quietly "Any other news?" Voldemort asked "Well… there is another…" said Snape; everyone raised their eyes toward him "His name is Neville. He belongs to the Longbottoms… the Aurors and members of the Order. He was also born… on July 31st…" Snape finished; the whole room gasped "Who do you think it is then, my lord, it could be either on of them…" Bellatrix said "No Bella, we mustn't guess which one it is… I know for a fact, the prophecy spoke of a boy born on July 31st, but there is a difference, one that I could almost feel inside of me… I know it is the other one, Potter is the chosen one." Voldemort stated "Who will kill him?" spoke a Death Eater named Crabbe. "I shall be the one to kill the boy." Voldemort said simply. "But my lord, who will take care of the Longbottoms?" Asked Barty Crouch "I'm leaving it up to you, Barty and my two best Death Eaters, Bella and Rodolphus. I'm sure you can get the truth out of them, but not yet, I'll assign a date…" Voldemort said shortly.

"Shall we initiate the traitor- I mean… new comer now?" Rodolphus Lestrange said in a mockery tone. Voldemort chuckled darkly "Bring him in." two big men from the front of the room dragged a plump sack like man through, in to the almost lit room they all were sitting in. "Stick out your left arm!" shouted one of the men "Either get cut or bit by the snake… your choice." Bellatrix said circling her prey "I choose the knife…" the little man said shortly, very timid. "Who said it would be a knife?" Bellatrix laughed and struck her claw-like nails deep in to the mans skin, breaking the tissue and forcing out blood, she ripped up a straight line. "Blood of the new comer…" she began to chant. "Wand of the new comer." she took the mans wand and handed it to Voldemort, with a deep curtsy "Do you solemnly swear that you will always, follow, protect, and if so, die for my name?" the man nodded. "Morsmordre!" Voldemort shouted; The tiny man shrieked with fear, his flesh burning on the ground, silver steam evaporated from his arm and in to the air, filling the room with the scent of burning flesh. After minutes of horrible pain, he stood up and trembled "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." said Peter Pettigrew.


	8. Boys will be boys

Chapter 7

Three taps should do it. One, two, three. The buildings split open and a new building emerged from the back. He opened the familiar front gate leading to the house, 12 Grimmuald place. He closed it softly, and pulled under the invisibility cloak. "Alohomora" he whispered and the front door unlocked. With infinite caution, he snuck in to the house, hoping not to be seen by his ex relatives or the bloody house elf. "I just had to come today didn't I…" he said darkly, walking up the creaky stairs, up to his old bedroom. He saw the house elf polishing something, but the thing's almost-deaf ears couldn't radar his presence. Should I kick him? Nah, better not. Opening the door as quietly as he could, he entered the bedroom; almost stumbling. The walls were still painted with velvet red and Gryffindor banners hung up on almost every inch of the wall; it looked like someone tried to destroy them but his super stick charm he performed on the wall seemed to work wonders, even his own mother couldn't blast them off. The nude pictures of muggle girls were still there, just as he left them; he chuckled, remembering the look on his mother's face every time she saw them whenever she entered the room. He opened his night stand and dug deep in to clutter of papers, old homework he never turned in, several over due library books, motorbike magazines and old notes from James. At last, he found his Gringotts key, good thing his mother didn't manage to find it; he could still get in… now he needed his mother's key.

He ran down the stairs, going to the usual place where his mother hides all her things, in to the compartment in the kitchen wall. No one really knew about it, you'd have to live here to even know of it's existence, he always nicked things from his mum there, but it's been so long that he already forgot the spell to open it. "Fuck." he muttered, trying not to be seen by his mother in the other room or his cousins whom were there with her. "Bombarda!" he said and the compartment was blasted, he quickly grabbed the silver keys and dashed out of the scene "What was that?" he could hear the distant voices. He was already at the front door… but he couldn't move. "Bellatrix would you be a dear and try to find out where the noise came from?" Walburga Black said down the hall "Yes Auntie." Bellatrix said darkly. They were coming but he couldn't move, as if his feet wouldn't let him move further than that. Something was calling him, and it was coming from upstairs. "AUNTIE THERE IS A HOLE IN THE WALL!" Bellatrix shrieked. There is an open door, one that had to be closed. I need closure. He ran up the stairs, making such a ruckus, and entered the bedroom across from his old one. The front door read R.A.B. Regulus Arcturus Black; he entered and saw the room was neat and organized, just like he left it. Slytherin banners covered the walls, and all his books were aligned neatly. He walked up to the dresser, his brother had left no note, nothing. He just disappeared and died. "I think they went upstairs!" said Rodolphus Lestrange; still he didn't move, instead, he opened his brother's night stand and there it was, he had found the little Gryffindor banner he had given his brother when he was 11, hoping that he too, may get sorted in to the house of Gryffindor. But Regulus chose differently. "Oh Regulus." he signed, tucking the banner back in to the drawer.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Said Rodolphus "WE KNOW IT'S YOU LOVELY COUSIN!" shrieked Bellatrix from down stairs. "Come out Sirius, COME OUT COME OUT AND PLAY!" She shrieked again. Sirius pulled down the invisibility cloak. "Well what brings you here?" Sirius asked in a sly tone "I came to ask you the same." said Rodolphus shortly. "You aren't welcome here." Rodolphus said again. "I know, I just needed to get some stuff…" Sirius said "From the compartment?" Rodolphus circled him. "nah, I just wanted to piss off lovely mummy." Sirius laughed "You're such a disrespectful, blood traitor, little bastard you know that?" Rodolphus took out his wand. Sirius nodded "Yeah I do, thanks for reminding me," he said shortly and pulled out his wand as well, "and for your information, my parents were married." Sirius said "Stupefy!" he shouted at Rodolphus but he missed. "Nice try mate," said Rodolphus shouting a spell at him; missed. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?" Sirius shouted "flipendo" he aimed at Rodolphus, knocking him backwards and hitting the wall. Sirius dashed out the door; Rodolphus turned over and muttered a strange spell. Sirius fell to the ground and extreme pain soared through out his entire body, as if an invisible knife was being slashed back and forth on his back. Blood was gushing on the green carpet. "I got you now." said Rodolphus, closing up on Sirius. "Petrificus Totalus." Sirius groaned and in a split second, Rodolphus was stiff and straight; he fell over Sirius and down the stairs below him, like a log. Sirius had enough strength to pick his gushing body up and stumbled down the stairs, kicking Rodolphus out of the way. Bellatrix almost ignored him because she was too busy tending to her husband "BLOOD TRAITOR!" she screamed, Walburga Black ran towards Sirius "So it was you!" she yelled, debating whether she should attack him or hug her son. "Boys will be boys." Sirius said, closing the door behind him. He ran out of the house before Bellatrix could get to him, he threw himself on his motorbike and flew in to the sky. Completing the damn task.


	9. Frank and Alice's play date

**A/N I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Also for the very very very poor editing and mistakes I made writing, I never really read over my works so I just post it up after I finish typing /.- please bear with me.**

Frank sat in the muggle car. Alice was still inside, saying her final goodbye's to their 8 month old baby, Neville. They were going to die. They were going to die and they weren't leaving Neville by himself, so they took him to Alice's mum's house and let Gran take care of him til the day she dies. Frank told his mother everything before he left. How much he loved her and how much he was sorry that he didn't meet her expectations a couple of times or how he didn't try for enough N.E.W.T.S. The cold hearted Gran melted in to her son's final hug. This was the last time they would speak to each other.

Frank assured Alice that no matter what happened, they would become hero's in their son's eyes. Frank left a little note for Gran to give to Neville once he turned 11. It read:

"Dear Neville, This is your old man speaking. By the time you read this, your mother and I will be long gone. Don't you worry yourself Neville, we died as hero's and as long as you believe it, you make us proud and make our death is worth something.

Your mother, Alice, says she accepts any house you get sorted in to whether it's Hufflepuff or Gryffindor and to try your best because she knows you can do it, _you are our son_. We both want you to be brave, you can survive and you can live for us, fight for what's right, start a rebellion, become a solider, lead an army, and most importantly live longer for us, and if you die trying, you died for _us_. You are a child of war and revolution, and you are not afraid. We are proud of who you are and who you will become, remember that dear son, Your mother and I love you. _So very, very much_. This is for you Neville."

Frank pulled over to his home he shared with Alice. It was dark and looked haunted. They held each other's hands and without a word, both entered through the front door. Everything was trashed and broken, like if a tornado tore through the interior of the house. "I love you Alice." Frank said quietly, as though he knew something bad was about to happen. "I love you too Frank." and in a blink of an eye, thick, black smoke surrounded them, three loud cracks echoed in the smoke. "Aw, ain't that sweet?' a shriek came from the front of them "Why don't you talk to me like that, love?" Another voice came from the right "you two make me puke." Said a quiet voice from the left. The silhouettes forced Alice and Frank apart, throwing them on the cold floor. "Barty get the chairs!" yelled Bellatrix Lestrange, "Rodolphus, get the rope." she commanded. Barty Crouch Junior pulled up two dining chairs from the dining room and threw Frank and Alice on them; The couple made no effort to defend themselves. Rodolphus Lestrange walked over to them, and pulled the chairs back to back, so neither can see the other's face again, and tied them together. "United as one." he said playfully.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." Bellatrix started to speak "The easy way out is joining us and telling us where the Potter's are and who is their secret keeper?" Bellatrix said "Even if we told you it'd be the wrong information! The Potter's changed the plan at the last minute! Only Dumbledore knows!" Frank yelled "No need to shout." Bellatrix said calmly "Crucio" she said simply. Frank twisted and jerked, this was only the first level. "Cat's got your tongue?" Bellatrix circled Alice, she shook her head "THEN SPEAK WHEN YOU'RE SPOKEN TO!" Bellatrix shrieked "Crucio!". Rodolphus took Bellatrix's place, "Now, if you chose the hard way and won't tell us what you really know, we will either A. Kill you or B. Give you to Bellatrix." he said "And Bellatrix loves to play with her food. If you want to die, we'll show mercy and give you to Barty, he's a newbie and kills ever so innocently." Rodolphus laughed; Barty smiled sheepishly. "NOW TELL US WHERE THEY'RE AT!" Rodolphus boomed. "I will die a hero than betray my friends." Alice said quietly "THIS IS FOR NEVILLE!" Alice yelled "Shut it! Crucio!" Bellatrix shouted.  
After nearly 3 hours of procrastination, Bellatrix finally set her foot down "I am not leaving here without any information for the Dark Lord. WE EITHER COME BACK WITH INFORMATION OR KILL THEM!" Bellatrix screamed at Rodolphus. "Last chance," Barty said "tell us where the damn Potter's are at and you live, a happy, long life with your son." he said "or be stubborn gits and die like dogs!" he yelled "Never." Frank said, already beaten and bloody, just like his wife. "Fine then," Bellatrix said, "let's have some fun."


End file.
